


The Aegis' Beach Delights

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [31]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Beheading, Breast Destruction, Burning alive, Cannibalism, Disembowelment, Dismemberment, F/F, Guro, Gutting, Incest, Snuff, Willing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Pyra and Mythra go out for a little date at sea - their fun quickly turning bloody and eventually deadly.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra & Homura | Pyra
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Kudos: 5





	The Aegis' Beach Delights

**Author's Note:**

> A soft sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209964

Mythra rolled her eyes as she heard Pyra’s voice coming from in front of the door to their room.

“For the last time. No, we’re not going to the beach today. It’s too hot.”

She told her sister with an insistence in her voice - only for the redhead to open the door. Mythra was suddenly standing face-to-face with her fire-wielding sis - and, to her surprise, the flame Aegis was already wearing her swimsuit.

“P-Pyra?”

Mythra spoke out in shock at the sight of her sister in clothes she wasn’t expecting - clothes that showed off even more of Pyra’s skin than her usual outfit did. It was a tight, cyan one-piece swimsuit that hugged her curves perfectly. Her large bust stretched it out - and were those Pyra’s nipples clearly poking through it? Pyra’s long legs were also exposed in the fullest - all the meat of her thighs shown off. The stretch of the swimsuit over her belly was translucent, too - giving Mythra a view of her sister’s toned stomach and navel.

“Oh, come on~ It’ll be fun! How long has it been since either of us had gone to a beach?”

Pyra spoke passionately while taking Mythra’s hand in both of hers - the blonde able to feel the warmth her sister’s body always possessed. She had forgotten all about how hot these swimsuits were… Seeing Pyra like that was enough to make Mythra wet underneath her dress. She could handle a little heat if it meant seeing the redhead dressed up like that for longer… And chances were, the sisters would end up doing much more than just looking at one another’s breathtaking bodies.

“Alriiiight, fiiiiine. I’ll come with you. But you owe me a favor.”

Mythra pretended to give in - both her hands at her hips as she cockily declared that. Pyra smiled warmly as she heard that - giving her sister a slow nod. Before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on her lips. It caught Mythra off-guard - letting Pyra slip her tongue inside her sister’s mouth as their lips pressed together. But Mythra wasn’t going to be defeated like that - kissing her sister back energetically. And bringing her teeth down - biting the tip of Pyra’s tongue off. The blood that both of them could taste turned both of them on even further - Pyra’s excitement from the pain she felt in her tongue leaking out of her cunt and through the swimsuit.

The redhead voiced that excitement with a loud moan that made it past her lips - Mythra sucking out the blood from her wounded tongue in return. The sisterly pair remained in their kiss, embracing tightly - their massive chests squashing against one another as Mythra’s hands moved to grope her sis’s ass. After a few bold touches from the blonde, Pyra broke their embrace - taking a step back.

“You should get changed too~”

She reminded her sister of what their plans were - and Mythra had to nod, even if she would have preferred to keep making out with her sister.

“No peeking~”

The blonde pushed Pyra away with a quick shove by her boobs - making sure to grope a squeeze before letting go. She teased her sister as she slammed the door shut - before quickly getting rid of her clothes as bright light enveloped her. For a moment, she stood there, completely in the nude - her oversized breasts hanging free, her nipples growing erect because of the cold. She directed her hand towards her dripping snatch, teasing her own lips with gentle strokes of her fingers - spurring it to release more of her cunt honey as she licked away Pyra’s blood that was left on her lips.

Only once she decided she was sufficiently wet did Mythra call upon her own swimsuit - letting it encompass her body. Hers was a one-piece leotard as well - but hers was even more revealing than Pyra’s. Besides exposing her meaty legs, it showed off plenty of her cleavage - the rest of it wrapped around her gigantic boobies as if it was second skin. Her erect nipples stuck out proudly through it - and down at her cunt, the cleft of it was also clearly visible as well. The wetness Mythra had induced with her fingers caused the fabric to be glued to her cunt’s folds directly - making for a wonderful cameltoe that she was sure her sister would be pleased to see.

“I’m ready.”

She announced in a matter-of-fact manner as she opened the door back - only to see Pyra grinding her pussy against her hand - a flame across her palm burning away at the redhead’s cunt. Pyra dispersed the flame as she saw Mythra was ready - her lips turning into a happy smile as she saw the clear signs that her sister was just as turned on.

The pair quickly left the house they - along with Rex, Nia, and plenty of other blades the two Drivers had bonded with - had been living in. After Nia’s demand to be included in their love life, and the night of pleasure the two sisters shared with her, the catgirl had been accepted into their household. (Rex learns of it via a cooked Nia being brought in)  
Since then, they had spent a number of pleasurable nights together - Nia proving herself to be a very willing and eager participant, no matter who of the trio she had to pleasure.

On this day, however, Rex and Nia had been called away. Someone had been wounded pretty bad, and the only thing that could help him were Nia’s healing powers. Nia was fine going alone, or just with Dromarch - but Rex, being the gentleman he was, insisted on going with her. The Aegis sisters decided to stay behind, though - they had no doubts that their two lovers would be able to handle themselves, and they desired some time together just with one another. Neither of them had any doubts that Nia would take that opportunity to fuck Rex like crazy since she had him just to herself - but they were perfectly fine staying in each other’s company. The beach trip was Pyra’s idea - she thought it’d be a nice change of pace instead of simply the two of them enjoying themselves at home. 

The sisterly duo made their way to the beach on foot - fortunately, it wasn’t that far off from their home. Mythra, impatient, had run off towards it - Pyra laughing as she ran after her.

As they got closer to the coast, Mythra was surprised to hear singing - of someone sounding quite young, but very skilled at it. As she got onto the beach - sand slipping in between the toes of her bare feet - she saw the source of the music: a young-looking female blade by the name of Ursula. She was one of Nia’s blades - and, besides her ice powers, the young girl had a wonderful talent at singing. Enough to perform in front of people - which, over the course of their journey, Ursula grew more and more used to.

But singing wasn’t all there was to it… As Mythra watched from a distance, there was another blade on the makeshift stage - and another ice blade, too. It was Dahlia - the big-breasted ice woman yet another of Rex’s voluptuous blades. The blue-haired blade was happy to help the younger-looking blade with her performances - adding her dancing to Ursula’s singing. Her dance was very… suggestive, to say the least. And, as Dahlia spotted Mythra in the distance, she began dancing in her direction - her hips swaying and her titties bouncing as she seducingly shifted her body. Dahlia was very aware of how great-looking she was - and wasn’t afraid to show her body off. That much Mythra knew - but she wasn’t expecting the extent to which that held true.

As Pyra caught up to her, Dahlia’s icy dress began melting away - the heavy titties of the icy blade revealed to the two sisters. Dahlia’s nipples were permanently erect because of the cold. With each shake of her hips, another inch of Dahlia’s dress disappeared - and, before long, the woman was completely nude in front of the duo. Her cunt had - a slight patch of frosting across her pussy - her own cold would freeze her cunt juices whenever they left her body.

All throughout that, Ursula kept singing song after song - her beautiful voice somehow able to match the lewd show happening in front of them. But if the Aegis sisters assumed that was all there was to Dahlia’s show, they’d be wrong. A third blade approached Dahlia - with her dark hair, pointy ears and a mask on the side of the head, it was easy for them to identify her as Kasandra. The unlucky girl had volunteered to assist the pair with her practice - and they were glad to have her, both as an assistant and as a spectator. The black-haired blade was carrying a few daggers with her - and offered them to Dahlia. The busty ice blade took one of them from Kasandra’s hands - giving the shadow-wielding girl a quick peck on the forehead as a thank-you.

Startled by that, Kasandra ran off - only for the girl to trip as she was walking off the makeshift stage, falling on top of the daggers she was carrying. They sliced cleanly into the girl’s chest - skewering her lungs as the girl began rapidly rolling in the sand in agony. None of the blades moved even an inch to help her - they all knew she’d be fine in a little bit. The girl’s awful luck had brought death upon her physical body countless times… If anything, it would have been more surprising if she managed to last through the day unscathed.

As Kasandra’s twitches died down, Dahlia returned to her performance - and Ursula had not stopped singing at all. The singer had gotten rid of her clothes at some point in the meantime - joining her fellow ice blade in nudity at the stage. Dahlia’s performance wasn’t just about a dance in the nude, though. The dagger the pointy-eared girl had given her played a large role in it - the big-breasted woman stabbing it into her belly. Dragging it upwards, she opened herself up quickly - shaking out more and more of her guts with each dance step she took. Her blueish intestines slipped out along with blood, coiling around her legs and exposed snatch as they kept spilling - Dahlia not slowing her suggestive dance at all despite the pain.

Knowing the length to which Dahlia was willing to go for the sake of Ursula’s shows, the two sisters decided to move on. The pair began to walk away on the beach in the opposite direction from where the stage was - leaving the two ice blades and one dead shadow blade behind.

“Myyyy boobies are bigger than that ice cow’s!”

Mythra commented angrily as the two of them got far enough from the ice girls that they wouldn’t hear it. Jealousy was clear to hear in her voice - and, worst of all, Mythra wasn’t even sure if they really were. Hers were massive, but so were Dahlia’s… The ice girl might just have had large enough mammaries to rival her.

In response, her sister reached for her titties - giving the large orbs of chest meat a few pleasant squeezes. Then, Pyra pulled the top of Mythra’s swimsuit down - freeing her breasts from its confines. The large beach balls of boobies bounced a few times as a result - Pyra stopping them by grabbing them once more, her warm touch now directly against the supple meat of the light blade’s chest.

“These look large enough for me~”

She commented warmly - before initiating another kiss. This time, though, Mythra was ready - and the two Aegises’ tongues wrestled with one another for a while. At that point, Pyra’s tongue had already been healed - the ether running through her body easily able to regenerate it. That didn’t stop Mythra from rubbing her tongue across the spots her teeth had sunk through before - knowing it was still more sensitive. The two sisters made out passionately as they kept walking - up until they spotted a small cave between the rocks. Both of them wanted nothing more to give in to their desires - and a little bit of privacy for that certainly wouldn’t hurt. With each step, Mythra’s titties were sent swinging - their overwhelming flesh bouncing around and even making Mythra lose her balance a bit.

As the shade shielded the two sisters from the heat, the colder, water-dripping walls growing on their sides, they truly could get started. Mythra’s fingers moved for Pyra’s ass, massaging her sister’s ample rump - while Pyra directed hers towards the blonde’s giant bust. She tickled her sister’s nipples for several seconds - conjuring tiny flames on her fingertips that stimulated her sister’s breasts with sudden heat. Afterward, her hands began pulling Mythra’s swimsuit further down - continuing to trace patterns across the bare skin of her toned belly with precise swipes of her digits. Mythra repaid her with continued massage across her ass - her fingers digging in between her bare asscheeks and the seams of her swimsuit to rub across the skin already dented in by the form-fitting cloth - tickling her while rubbing them across the flame girl’s more sensitive flesh. She also assaulted her sister with a number of quick kisses all across her neck and shoulders - the kind movement of her lips across Pyra’s upper body causing the redhead’s breaths to quicken due to how pleasant they felt.

Pyra slowly lowered herself down, following Mythra’s swimsuit down the blonde’s body - taking a moment to thrust her index finger a few times into her sister’s navel. It took Pyra some effort to get the swimsuit past Mythra’s wide hips - but once she managed to drag the tight white cloth down onto Mythra’s very firm thighs, her sister’s snatch was shown to her. And with it, just how successful she was - the blonde’s slit already dripping with arousal. Pyra wasted no time in bringing it out - her fingers moving for Mythra’s sensitive folds. She teased her pussy lips with her fingers, letting flames dance across her sister’s skin once more - to more pleasant moans from above. She knew well the effect doing this had on the other Aegis - and was beyond happy to hear her happy voice from above.

Not slowing down on the offensive, Pyra slipped her fingers into the depths of Mythra’s pussy - small vapors of come escaping from the blonde’s cunt. Years of sharing one body with Mythra let her know just which spots inside the other Aegis’s cunt were the most sensitive - Pyra’s digits moving directly towards them. The walls of Mythra’s cunt contracted hard against the redhead’s hands - and that was before Pyra even lit up more fires directly inside Mythra’s slit.

At that point, the blonde began to moan in the earnest - her hands grasping onto Pyra’s bare shoulders hard enough to draw blood as the pleasure began to overwhelm her. Her sister slowly cooked the most pleasurable fragments of her cunt from the inside - the heat and agony coming from within mixing nicely with the pleasure that came from anything just brushing against them. The heat made them even more sensitive - Mythra’s loud moans echoing off the walls of the cave. The blonde could do little but scream out in pleasure - her fingers slowly ripping apart the skin on top of her sister’s shoulders as she couldn’t control herself. Her eyes moved from the cave’s walls towards the exit - wondering if she was loud enough to be heard on the outside. There were people not so far away, after all… But the thrill of potentially being caught in such a lewd act with her sister was only even more a turn-on.

Pyra steadily pumped her fingers into Mythra’s slit for a bit - ignoring the agony slowly creeping up in her shoulders up until her sister came. “P-Pyraaa!” Mythra called out as she reached her climax, digging her nails even deeper into her flesh - Pyra letting out a deep moan as the blonde’s fingers entered further into her body. Proof of Mythra’s release squirted onto her fingers - most of it also quickly turned into vapor by the redhead’s flames. 

Mythra’s entire body shook as her orgasm enveloped her - the blonde barely able to keep herself standing. Pyra took advantage of that by quickly dragging Mythra’s swimsuit all the way down her legs - Mythra managing to lift her feet to let the swimsuit past them. Then, since her sister was still weak from her climax, Pyra took the opportunity to strip out of her swimsuit by herself. She dispelled the little collar at the top - then slowly took the dark form-fitting leotard down the front of her body. Her titties required a firm tug from her - the large spheres bouncing free as a result. As huge as they are, they couldn’t compare to Mythra’s or Dahlia’s - but Mythra loved them nevertheless. The blonde just drooled a little at their sight - letting out a moan that signalled her appreciation as her tongue was still numb from her recent orgasm.

With Mythra taking interest in her titties, Pyra stopped undressing for a moment - instead bringing her fingers against the wounds Mythra’s fingers had opened in her shoulders. A shiver was sent down her spine at the agony touching those wounds brought forth - Pyra procuring more of her blood as she fought back a moan. Then, she began smearing it across the front of her body - giving her sizable titties a coat of red with her own blood. Her nipples hardened as she rubbed the liquid against them - her tits a shade of red not unlike her hair as a result.

Following that, Pyra would do more of the same - slowly move the swimsuit a little further down her body, then dye her skin red with her own blood. Her muscular stomach was given a nice coat of red, and so did her hips - though she had less and less blood at her disposal. She ditched the act as revealed her cunt - just as wet as her sister’s had been when Pyra revealed it. The redhead quickly kicked her swimsuit down her legs - just in time for her sister to tackle her.

With her strength recovered, Mythra immediately wanted to pay her sister back for the pleasure. Their enticing bodies crashed together, massive boobs swinging as the two girls collapsed with Mythra on top. More of Pyra’s blood was smeared across Mythra’s naked skin in the process - Mythra trying to get more of those reds onto her body. Then, as Pyra recovered from the sudden fall, Mythra crawled down her body - taking her head to her sister leaking cunt. 

The blonde’s tongue quickly slipped through the entrance to Pyra’s slit - gauging an energetic moan from the redhead as the very warm walls of her cunt began to clench around her sister’s tongue. With her command over fire, Pyra’s body had an inherent warmth to it too - and that included her pussy, too. Mythra didn’t really have any special ideas for eating her sister out - making up for that with the tenacity of her efforts. Her tongue delved deep up Pyra’s cunt - her mouth sucking on all the love juices flowing freely out of the opening in response to her tongue being put to good use. She thrust in and out with her tongue repeatedly, as if she was fucking Pyra’s snatch with it - making use of her inhuman speed to assault Pyra’s pussy several times per second.

The redhead laid idly and let Mythra work on her pussy - but not without moans making it past her lips. She grasped at the stones making up the floor they laid on - melting them with flames brought forth by the passion she was feeling as pleasure from her sister’s tongue spread throughout her entire body. Her soft moans were quieter, than Mythra’s more energetic ones - but held just as much love and pleasure within them. In no time, the redhead was ready for a climax of her own - Pyra denouncing her release with a stronger groan and via stronger flames shooting out of her palms.

Following that, Mythra flipped herself back onto her back - locking her legs up with her sister’s. Pyra, weakened by her climax, could only weakly spread her legs - and lift one of them to let them intermingle properly. With the pair locked in a leg-lock, the sisters began grinding their cunts together - the drenched, overly-sensitive flesh of both of them pressed directly against that of the other. Now the pair could moan together, their voices in sync - both of them being able to work towards a climax together at the same time. In the process, Pyra reached for her sister’s chest - her hands grasping onto the massive orbs of titmeat that were the blonde Aegis’s pride as she began to fondle them happily. The stimulation to her boobies was a turn-on to the bigger-boobed blade - Mythra’s moans slowly going out of sync compared to Pyra’s moans as the redhead kneaded and squeezed and crushed the far-too-big breasts in her hands.

Mythra quickly came - the blonde going limp as her climax overtook her. In response, Pyra began grinding her cunt harder and harder against the squirting slit of the light blade - pulling on Mythra’s boobies as hard as she could. Finally, as Pyra reached a climax of her own, the sensation of her coil snapping sent a strong jolt through her entire body - including one of her arms. Pyra suddenly moved her hand backwards, still holding on to Mythra’s boob - the large mammary following her hand. Even though Mythra had just came, the tearing sensation from the sway of meat and fat that was her breast was enough to push her to another climax - Mythra cumming for a second time within a very short time as her breast was ripped off.

“AAAAAH! PYRAAAAAAA!”

Mythra screeched as delicious agony exploded within her chest, easily overwhelming the blonde - Mythra’s entire body sent shaking as incredible pleasure spread through her body. She shivered against Pyra as the blood and fat from her chest sprayed across both blades’ bodies - adding a new layer of red to what was already covering Pyra’s body. Pyra weighed the ripped-off tit in her hand for a moment, letting its full weight pull her hand down for a moment - before the girl threw her sister’s tit away, the sack of boob meat landing on the cave’s floor with a wet splat. All that was left behind on Mythra’s chest was a messy clump of torn skin and flesh - plenty of fat from it starting to flow down Mythra’s toned belly.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away…”

Pyra apologized with a playful smile on her lips - both Aegises knowing just how intense things were about to get. Now that Pyra had opened a major wound in Mythra’s body, all bets were off - both sisters trying to bring as much pleasure through pain to one another as possible as the duo slowly untangled their legs.

Mythra just nodded in response - she had been looking forward to this. Leaning in, the blonde swung her fist from the side towards Pyra’s boobies - a ray of light growing in her hand in an instant. Pyra just squealed in shock and pleasure as the golden beam skewered one of her tits, emerged on the other side, and then entered the other - both of Pyra’s boobs suddenly impaled together on a single glowing rod. Blood escaped from the round holes that were opened up - and with it, some of the fat from within Pyra’s titties flowed free as well. Mythra ran her fingers against the small openings - smearing her fingertips with a mixture of red and yellow before lifting them to her mouth and sucking the delicious substance off them.

In return, Pyra moved her head towards Mythra’s surviving boob - agony within her impaled boobs clear to her as they bounced along with her lean forward. Her mouth latched onto her sister’s nipple as her hands began squeezing it again. It was big enough that even with both of Pyra’s hands and her mouth all working on it at once, there was still plenty of Mythra’s breast left untouched. Pyra did her best with licks and squeezes to some pleasant wheezes from above - scraping the other Aegis’s areola with her teeth, too. Then, finally, she just bit down - severing Mythra’s nipple and a small chunk off the top of her boob to a squirt of delicious blood right into her mouth. Feeling Mythra’s nipple break down under her teeth was a sensation the flame blade enjoyed - her pussy leaking a bit as she finally swallowed it.

Mythra let out a loud groan from above as both her nipples had been taken away from her - the care Pyra applied to it only making the pain of losing it hurt that much more… And in turn, making her feel even better. Pyra continued to stay like that, sucking away at her sister’s wounded titty - Mythra feeling the suction at her boob not weaken at all as more of her blood was taken by the redhead. Instead, she summoned her sword - and stabbed it into Pyra’s stomach from below. The redhead let out a moan muffled by what remained of Mythra’s bust as her abdomen was sliced open - Mythra quickly dispelling the sword and sending her hand into the depths of Pyra’s belly instead. Latching onto her insides, she began pulling them out without even seeing what she was holding - more and more of Pyra’s guts forced out of her stomach, Mythra’s fingers poking against Pyra’s womb from the inside.

As the bleeding in Mythra’s tit almost stopped, the redhead leaned back - pulling more of her intestines out of her belly as Mythra was holding some in her hand. Her hands reached for Mythra’s leg - her fingers quickly tearing through the flesh of one of Mythra’s plentiful thighs. Pyra tore out muscles, skin and fat - altogether, a huge chunk of meat. Which she then tore into two pieces - handing one over to her sister while she dug her teeth into the other one. Mythra’s flesh didn’t taste half-bad, even raw… Mythra taking delight in the knowledge she was eating pieces of her own body.

But that was just the first part of what Pyra was aiming for. With one of Mythra’s leg essentially disabled, her bones peeking from the opening in her flesh, the redhead directed her hands towards Mythra’s other leg - ripping into it with her extraordinary strength just like before. This time, however, Pyra kept all that meat to herself - quickly forming a small, yet very hot fire on her palms. The expert cook quickly roasted Mythra’s meat - the flesh of Mythra’s thighs turning a nice brown as the delicious smell of well-done meat filled the cave. Knowing just how long to let the flesh simmer in her flames like that, Pyra stopped once she was certain it would taste best - only then handing Mythra’s cooked meat to the girl she got it from. And then biting into it herself.

The taste was incomparable to how the meat was before… Mythra had never tasted anything this wonderful. She knew Pyra was an amazing cook… But this was far better than any other meal she had ever made. The meat of her legs melted in her mouth as Mythra savored their taste - taking delight in each bite she took. Several moans made it past her lips - the dull pain in both of her legs something the blonde didn’t mind at all. Pyra herself wasn’t just as stunned by the taste of Mythra’s meat - by her nature as an experienced cook, she had tasted blade meat on several occasions before. She had to admit that Mythra’s meat was top-grade, though… Making a note to make the blonde supply her with meat for her dishes back home more often.

As the pair was done eating, Mythra tried to stand up - only for her legs to give out. Oh well. If that was the case, it seemed it’d be her turn to die today… Not that she minded at all. The pair accepted it without words - Mythra stretching out both legs in front of her - letting Pyra dispose of them in full. The redhead took her time with it - grabbing onto her right leg and bending it in several spots, breaking it a couple of times - giving Mythra more delicious agony each time one of her bones was snapped. Finally, as the leg was little more than a mangled mess, Pyra ripped it off at the base - only a ragged stump of her thigh remaining behind. The redhead threw the broken leg behind herself before repeating the same process on Mythra’s other leg - the blonde blade cumming as her sister removed her left leg as well.

Pyra pondered the situation for a moment while looking at her sister’s legless body and her ruined boobs - playing with the intestines that the blonde had ripped out of her and letting them coil around her fingers while giving Mythra time to recover. Once she did, the blonde was quick to ask for her to end her - and very passionately, too.

“P-Pyra! Finish me off! I need it! P-Please! I can’t wait!”

As she spoke, the blonde Aegis forced most of herself into her own core crystal - the green gem above what still remained of her titties glowing brighter before detaching itself from the rest of her body. Pyra took it with utmost care, laying it aside - nothing preventing her from going all out on Mythra now. In an instant, the redhead channeled her full power into her flames - before directing them at both of Mythra’s arms. Both upper limbs of her sister were set aflame right away - Mythra sent into the throes of incredible agony as the ungodly heat enveloped them. Her flesh itself began to melt and deteriorate - her skin peeling off in numerous spots. Her muscles screamed in agony before falling off in chunks - or clinging to her bones, reduced to just small lumps of charred meat that was still attached to it. The heat was strong enough that even her bones began to melt - dripping off the thin poles that remained of her bones and splashing onto the stones below.

Her hands fell apart - the countless bones forming them all scattered on the ground, some of them still covered in skin or flesh. Her arms quickly turned into just black, meager husks - hanging limply from each of her shoulders. But Mythra herself was in incredible pleasure - the girl humping the air even despite the wounds in her legs, trying to set herself off one more time. Ending her Prominence Burn, Pyra directed a weaker flame towards Mythra’s cunt - setting it on fire once more. The blonde began to thrash on the ground as her pussy began to cook yet again - this time whole, and not just the spots Pyra had carefully selected. But the pleasure was there nonetheless - helping Mythra towards a climax.

But just a flame wasn’t enough to make Mythra feel good enough with the pain she had already been through. Knowing that, Pyra took a step forward - and drove her hands straight into Mythra’s belly, bursting through the walls of her abdomen. The redhead ripped plenty of Mythra’s guts out - the red ropes of flesh smacking against those hanging out of Mythra’s stomach directly - as the redhead searched for Mythra’s womb and vaginal canal. Massaging them from the inside, she helped her sister towards cummming - all while helping more of her guts out, making it fall out in between her legs. The redhead also had lighting weak fires to Mythra’s other organs - slowly burning her sister’s insides from within.

That was the push Mythra needed to get closer to cumming. As she saw Mythra approach her climax, Pyra withdrew her hands from her sister’s belly - and placed them on both sides of Mythra’s head. The Aegis’s golden eyes were filled with lust and love - love for her sister that Pyra fully reciprocated. As a final moan made it past Mythra’s lips, the redhead happily pulled Mythra’s head upwards - ripping it off without any issues. Her skin stretched, then tore - her spine just snapped, her head easily detached. A small fountain of blood shot from the stump of Mythra’s neck - but there was so little blood left in her anyways that it wasn’t a very impressive one. As dying shivers began shaking Mythra’s body, Pyra lifted her sister’s head to hers - placing her lips on Mythra’s. The blonde kissed her back with what strength she still had - before starting to fade away as the pieces of her body began fading away into nothingness. But in that final kiss the two sisters were able to convey all their love - Pyra suddenly feeling very alone in the cave as her fellow Aegis’s corpse dissipated.

Now, Pyra could do little but wait for Mythra to come back. The rod the blonde had impaled in her boobies had faded away along with the girl’s corpse - leaving her with a tunnel through each of her titties. The redhead played with her cunt while poking at the tunnels with her fingers as she waited - also rubbing the guts Mythra had managed to pull out against her cunt. In due time, she had to shove them back in to let her body heal… But for now, Pyra was glad they could help her play with herself.

After a while, Mythra had returned - the green core crystal floating up, a new body forming for her out of it. It was every bit as curvy as the last one - Pyra smiling as she saw her sister’s giant titties intact once more.

“That. Felt. Incredible.”

Mythra told her sister in an excited tone as she regained the ability to speak - falling straight into the redhead’s arms.

“Told you going to the beach would be fun~”

Pyra told her sister playfully before the pair embraced once more - their heavy boobies squashed together as their lips conneted in another passionate kiss. The day was still young… And Pyra still had to get her turn at a dying orgasm.


End file.
